Magical Lion
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Harry-is-Keith. Upon learning about the betrayal of his friends, and of the manipulations of Dumbledore, Harry decides enough is enough. A dream from a blue lion has given him a new path in life. One where he won't be controlled. With his true friends at his side, and more made along the way, Harry will face the upcoming wars on his own terms. No longer as a sacrificial pawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Voltron**

 **Quick AN! This is my rewrite! Things are going to be different on multiple accounts. Some things might be the same from the previous version but I noticed multiple plot holes with what I was going to have and decided to make things easier on me. To do that though I needed to change what I had already written. I hope you enjoy the new version!**

It started off as another nightmare. The one where Sirius died. Harry watched in slow motion as Bellatrix's stunner hit Sirius, causing him to fall into the veil. This time, Harry managed to break free of Remus' grip. He charged at the veil in a desperate attempt to do _something_. Anything that might make it to where Sirius (the person closest to what Harry imagined a father was like dammit!) was still alive. Anything that might make it to where Sirius didn't die because Harry stupidly walked into an obvious trap! So Harry ran at the veil. For a moment, just before he touched the silvery whisps with his scarred hand, he had a thought. _Maybe I can finally meet my parents. I can join Sirius through the veil and we can stay together in the afterlife._

But just as Harry passed through the golden archway, the dream changed. Harry found himself in the desert, standing on the porch of an old house. Well, house was a bit of an overstatement. It was more like a shack. Harry had just enough time to wonder why someone would build a shack in the middle of the desert when he saw the lion. At first, Harry jumped, dropping into a defensive stance and holding onto his wand tightly. But when the lion (which was...blue?) didn't make any move to attack him, he slowly relaxed. The blue lion seemed to look at Harry in amusement before she stood and started walking away from him. She stopped after several feet and turned her head to give Harry a look. One that told him to follow her. And for some bizarre reason (Harry blamed being a Gryffindor) he did.

He followed her through the sand, which soon gave way to rock, then into a cave system. If Harry fell too far behind, the lion would stop and wait for him to catch up. This happened a few times, as Harry would stop to study the carvings along the walls of the cave. They were...amazing. It looked like they were all of a lion, sometimes multiple lions, but each one was different.

The blue lion led Harry to this large empty chamber in the cave before she finally stopped and turned to look at him. Harry was shocked when she opened her mouth and spoke to him. Say what you want but talking blue lions was a new strange, even for him. And he's a wand waving wizard that can talk to snakes.

"Hello little one," the lion spoke.

"Umm. Hello," Harry returned the greeting.

The lion seem to smile at him as she spoke again, "Little one, I wish to ask for your help."  
"What kind of help? And why me?" Harry asked warily, wounds still fresh from the ministry battle a week ago. The lion flicked her tail, inviting Harry to sit down next to her. He did so slowly, the lion then laying down in a way that she was curled around him.

"Thousands of years ago, my pride was built on a planet called Altea. We were built to combine and form the ultimate weapon. Voltron," as she spoke, the cave distorted and morphed to show her story. Five mechanical robot lions, each a different color, fusing together in a flash of light until a giant robot man appeared and swung a sword. "For years, we kept the peace throughout the universe. Until my brother's previous paladin, a galra named Zarkon, changed." Now an image of Zarkon appeared, followed by the other paladins. Then Zarkon took his weapon and slaughtered two of them, the ones in green and yellow armor. "He became power hungry. Zarkon betrayed the other paladins. In order to keep Voltron out of his reach, my siblings and I were separated. I was hidden on Earth, where I remained hidden for the next ten thousand years. But Zarkon still rules. His empire has only grown stronger. He found one of my sisters but she is doing everything she can to keep him from accessing her." The red lion was shown surrounded by a barrier. "She wished to be here to talk to you herself," the blue lion told him as the images faded back to the cave walls.

"How come?" Harry was curious.

"Because little one, she wishes for you to be her next paladin," she spoke gently, which definitely helped stop Harry from having a major freak out...instead it was only a minor one.

"But why me? I'm nothing special. I just led my godfather to his death because I was an idiot and walked into a trap," Harry drew his knees to his chest and stared at the ground solemnly. He wasn't quite prepared for the lion to nuzzle his neck gently and lick his hair.

"You are very special little one. I've know that since the day I watched your birth. I knew you'd have a long and rough life ahead of you. But I also know that no matter what life throws at you, you'd survive and grow stronger," she ended her statement with another lick to his hair.

"What do you mean? When you said you watched my birth?"

"Exactly that little one. You were born here, in this cave. Your parents protected me from the galra. During so, I watched the ones called James and Lily fall in love with a third. Their bond became so strong and you were the result of the love the three of them shared. Lily was unable to bear a cub so I called to her and James. I wished to give them my blessing, which would allow them to birth their own cub. However, they were too far away for me to do so. I needed them to come enough that I could see them from my own body. But before they could find me a galra crashed nearby and was rescued by James and Lily. Her name was Krolia. She was a member of a galra resistance, fighting against Zarkon. Her mission was to protect me. The three of them fell in love in the coming months and soon Krolia was with a cub. You little one."

"So Lily wasn't my real mother?"

"She was just as much your mother as Krolia was. I know not the details but I believe Lily used her blood and magic to adopt you as her own. You share equal DNA of your father and both of your mothers," the lioness explained. Harry had to take a minute to digest the new information. He had three parents. James, Lily, and Krolia. He was probably in shock but finding out he was part alien wasn't all that shocking to him.

"...What happened to her? Krolia?" Harry asked. He was almost afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

"She had to return the resistance. You were only a few weeks old at the time. A small galra ship had found me and she fought them. In doing so she realized that the best way to protect not only me but James, Lilly, and their child was to return to space. To divert the galra's attention away from earth. It pained her so much to leave you little one. She loved you with everything she had," the lioness told him, nuzzling his neck comfortingly again. Harry took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Is...is she still alive?" Harry refused to let himself become hopeful. He didn't think he could take it right now.

"She is. But I'm afraid I can not locate her. The universe is vast little one," she spoke gently. Harry didn't know what to feel in that moment. He just found out he had a second mother, who was fighting in a space war.

"When I go into space would...would you be willing to help me look for her?" Harry turned to look at the lion fully, a begging look in his eyes.

"My sister would be quite jealous but I will do my best. All of us would gladly help you find your mother. You have a couple years yet before it will be time to leave earth, however. Take this time to prepare and grow stronger," she told him before freezing and looking toward the mouth of the cave sadly. "Little one. Words cannot express how sorry I am for having to show you this. Something so horrible should never have happened to you," she flicked her tail, causing the cave walls to distort again.

Harry first saw himself, asleep in his assigned bed in the hospital wing (he had a name plack and everything) while Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore stood off to the side. Then the audio kicked in and Harry felt his world shatter. He could only listen in frozen silence as Ron and Hermione demanded money from Dumbledore. As Dumbledore agreed to those demands saying that the least Harry could do for dragging them into a battle was pay them for their troubles. Then Ginny chiming in that he was paying them for being his friends anyway. All of them laughed. Dumbledore told them that another summer at the Dursley's would break Harry. Then it would be the perfect time to comfort him and Ginny could make her move to seduce Harry. Once she was pregnant they could kill him and gain full access to all of his vaults.

He wanted to be angry. Wanted to shout and vent out all the pain he felt from learning this. But something was keeping him calm. The lion. She was helping numb the pain. Harry was grateful for that. Without her warning, the traitors would have most likely succeeded in killing him for his money. Another deep breath. Ground himself in the moment. There would be time to rage later.

"I need to escape," Harry told the lion and he could swear he saw approval in her eyes.

"That you do little one. I wish I could do more but perhaps a gift to help you in your future journeys," as she finished speaking everything was covered in a blinding blue light.

 **And done! I'm actually really proud of this. I like this one way more than the first version. I hope you guys do as well! And I think this version is going to go a lot smoother than the previous one.**

 **For those of you that read the AN chapter, I made a mistake. I said it would start after sixth year. But after starting this chapter I realized that "whoops. Dumbledore dies in 6th year and I kinda need him alive for this" so the story actually starts after 5th year, like in the original version.**

 **Umm...this next part is kinda awkward so I want to apologize in advance. The guest reader "Jacki" reviewed and I would like to tell them something. I would normally just PM them directly to keep the conversation more private, however as he/she is a guest I can not do that. Jacki, I realize fully that Shiro is gay and I completely support him and Adam as a couple. But when you reviewed I felt like you were trying to control my story. It felt like you were demanding I write a certain way to cater to you. I'm sorry if that wasn't your intention and this is a huge misunderstanding but based on how you wrote the review that is what I feel. When I started this rewrite I actually was planning to make Shiro and Adam a couple but now I'm not sure I should anymore. Just because something is canon doesn't mean everyone suddenly has to follow it. This site is called FANFICTION for a reason. Yet again I am sorry if this is just a huge misunderstanding. I would have prefered messaging you directly but that was impossible.**

 **Sorry about that to everyone who isn't "Jacki". You guys came here to read my new chapter and shouldn't have been involved in the drama.**

 **THANK YOU to everyone else who has reviewed! I really do love hearing from you. Even if it's just you guys asking questions or wondering about how things will turn out. If I can't PM you directly I WILL contact you through my AN in hopes I can address your questions/concerns.**

 **Please continue to leave your wonderful reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Voltron**

Harry was on a mission as he walked through the hallways of Hogwarts. Anyone who tried to talk to him was ignored, and he quickly lost those who tried to follow him (Ron and Hermione naturally). Harry used every shortcut and secret passageway he knew in order to reach his destination as fast as humanly possible.

When he woke up in the hospital wing it was to Luna gently brushing aside his hair. She told him that things were going to be overwhelming for some time, until he could control his new power. He didn't know how she knew but something inside him was whispering _Safe. Ally. Pride. Trust her. She wants to help_. So when Luna told him that the dungeon bat would be able to help him hide from the traitors, Harry listened.

That brings us to the now. Harry standing outside the potions lab, catching his breath as he waited for the third year Puff and Claws to finish their lesson. He didn't have to wait long thankfully, ducking into an alcove as the group of third years exited the lesson and chattering amongst themselves. As the last student rounded the corner to take them out of the dungeon, Harry made his move. He slipped into the classroom, closed the door behind him, pulled out his wand, and cast every single privacy charm he knew.

"Mr. Potter. I should hope you have a good reason for barging in here," the smooth drawl of Professor Snape had Harry tensing up, despite searching for the man in the first place. Harry turned around and locked eyes with his teacher. _Regret! Protectiveness. Heartbreak. Ally._

"I need your help Sir," Harry didn't back down from the stare, letting his teacher enter his mind and see the memories of the betrayal for himself. It was the best way to convince him to help. Harry cut him off before he could see the blue lion, or he tried to. Something else beat him too it, causing Snape jerked away with a gasp and his presence fully leaving his mind.

"How sure are you about this?" Snape asked seriously. _Conflicted. Heartbreak. Fears the unknown._

"I'm as sure of this as I am that you teach potions," Harry answered just as serious. Snape nodded once. _Determination. He will help._

"We need to get you away from Dumbledore," Snape told him. "What do you have planned?" _Exasperation. Already planning multiple escapes._

"I was thinking that I could pretend to be their pawn until Kings Cross. Instead of going to the Dursleys I go to the bank. I think the goblins can help me set up a new identity and I need to know how Dumbledore has access to my money. But I need your help to actually make it to the bank," Harry explained. _Shocked. Disbelief. Can't believe you actually have a plan._ Harry smirked up at his professor after the new feeling.

"That will work, but are you sure you can fool them until then?" Snape asked. It wasn't insulting however. Merely curious.

"Not at all. My temper tends to get the best of me. Right now I want to hex them all into oblivion," Harry said honestly. Snape hummed in thought, taking a seat at his desk and motioning Harry to pull up a chair as well.

"What about until tomorrow?" Snape asked. Harry blinked and nodded his head. "I have a meeting in Diagon that I can not miss. Dumbledore has already given his okay for me to leave. Taking my nephew with me in order to learn about the potion's business shouldn't be too much of a stretch," Snape spoke so casually that it took Harry a second for it to register.

"You want me to pose as your nephew?" he asked dumbfounded. He then shook his head as another issue popped into it. "Wait. Wouldn't Dumbledore figure out it was me if I suddenly went missing the same time your nephew shows up?"

"Not if we enlist the help of some trustworthy students. They can take turns playing as you while you get far away from Britain," Snape answered. Harry almost winced. Trustworthy students? The only student he felt that was trustworthy was Luna.

"Who do you have in mind?" Harry asked warily. Snape had just opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock at the door. Harry nodded at Snape's questioning look, fully prepared to lie depending on who was there. The lie was unneeded however, as the door swung open to reveal Luna.

"Hello Harry, Professor. I brought your helpers but Harry can test them first since that will help him calm down. He'll explain after he's sure it's safe," Luna cheerily directs the last part to the people behind her before walking into the room. Neville awkwardly followed after her. Then the twins skipped in after him, dragging Malfoy between them. Bring up the rear was another Slytherin Harry recognized as Blaise Zabini. All except for Luna looked confused as to why they were there...well, Malfoy looked annoyed but Harry figured it was more because the twins dragging him than anything.

Luna dragged Neville to the front first which had Harry studying him instantly. _Pride. Loyal. Fierce. Timid. Forced into the Lion's role when he's a Badger at heart. Wants to prove himself. Safe._ Harry smiled at Neville reassuringly. "Thanks for coming mate. Don't worry, Snape won't bite," Harry joked, causing a small smile to appear on Neville's face. The smile only widened when the twins burst into laughter.

"Well Harrykins, looks like," Fred started.

"You've gotten yourself,". George picked off without hesitation.

"Into another adventure," the twins finished together. _Pride. Pride. Mischievous. . They think of you as one of their own. Will side with you._

"I'd much rather read a book but you know things go," Harry joked. He turned to the slytherin, who had been silently watching them from next to Snape.

"So Potter. What's this about? Looking to get more attention?" Malfoy sneered. _Sad. Feels like you slighted him. Holds a grudge for it. Ally. Safe. Pride potential._

"Malfoy. I apologize for everything over the years. It was never my intention to slight you by ignoring your hand on the train. I hope we can at least be neutral to each other, if not friends one day," Harry spoke calmly, holding out his hand patiently in front of him. He noticed Zabini studying him but focused his attention on Malfoy for the moment. There was a tense silence before Malfoy sighed and accepted Harry's hand, shaking it once before letting go.

"Obviously you'll be lost without my help. So long as I don't have to deal with Weasel or the Mudblood I think we can be acquaintances," Malfoy's tone was still its usual "holier than thou" tone but it wasn't hostile like before.

"I severely doubt that will be a problem," Harry told him before moving to the last member of the group. Zabini seemed to be studying Harry just as much as Harry was studying him. _Quiet. Shadows. Blessed. Trustworthy. Ally. Pride potential._

"Zabini," Harry nodded in greeting.

"Potter. I see you were blessed as well. Might I ask by who?"

"Altean Blue Lion," Harry answered, the words seemingly popping in his head. "And yourself?"

"Altean Blue Paladin. Passed through my family. Are you telling me that you know where the blue lion is?" _Shock. Confusion. Hope._

"I do. But getting there and finding her is a problem. That's why I need your help. All of you guys," Harry turned to look at everyone. They had to be the most mix matched group of people ever. The outcast Ravenclaw, the shy Gryffindor, the Slytherin prince, the Black Widow's son, the Terror twins, the Dungeon Bat, and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm in," Zabini didn't hesitate, nodding slightly at Harry.

"We are too!" the twins chimed in unison. Neville nodding along with them.

"If I must," Malfoy rolled his eyes but the words didn't seem to match his tone as the blonde boy nodded as well.

"Mr. Bat and I are in as well Harry," Luna chimed in. At some point she had moved to sit on a desk and was lightly swinging her legs in front of her.

"I guess I should tell you what happened now, right?" Harry asked. "Fred. George. You two will be the most affected out of anyone here," Harry warned. The duo just shrugged.

"Mate, you're like our favorite brother. I think we'd stick with you over anyone any day," George told him. Fred seemed to think for a second.

"Well, maybe not Charlie. He brings us new stuff to experiment with," George considered his brother's words then nodded.

"Yeah that's true. Okay, so long as Harry is better at bribes, we'll pick him over Charlie," George teased, ruffling Harry's already messy hair and earning a small laugh from him.

Harry spent the next two hours explaining about the dream he had and then the plans he had made with Snape before they walked in. The twins, needless to say, were outraged at the news and swore to Harry that Ron would be getting the brunt of their pranks for a long time. It took several minutes to calm them down and another hour before they had a workable plan in place. Before they could quit for the night (and sneak back to their dorms) Neville brought up one detail they had overlooked.

"What are we supposed to call you?"

Harry went silent at the question. What would his new name be? It had to be something that could not be traced back to Harry Potter. As he say there he went through a list of names in his head, anything from names of people at school, to people who he met during summers, to old neighbors. It was the neighbors list that brought the perfect name.

"Keith. Keith Kogane," Harry announced his new name to the group, getting some odd looks. "He was my old neighbor. First person who didn't believe the Dursleys about me being a delinquent. I'd go over to his house every day until he passed away and listen to him tell stories of when he was a firefighter," Harry told them with a smile. He missed the looks exchanged between the Slytherins at the tidbit about the Dursleys.

"Well Keith, looks like we need to get back to the dorms and prepare for tomorrow!" Fred said (rhymes!) slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Good thing we know all the shortcuts eh?" George did the same to Harry's other side, leaving him trapped in the middle of a twin sandwich.

"I shall begin preparations. Be here no later than seven o'clock," Snape have Harry a pointed look. He shrugged as much as he could from between the twins before they dragged him away. He had just enough time to hear Luna's last statement before he was dragged out of the classroom entirely.

"Don't worry Mr. Bat. Keith will be woken up by an exploding pig. But that pig will make him miss breakfast so I'll be sure to pack one for him. Would you like one as well?"

Harry's laugh echoed down the hall.

 **And Chapter two is done! Last time I make a doc on my iPad, since it apparently screwed up when I posted. I am so sorry about that! I've posted chapters from my iPad before but last night was the first time K actually made the doc on it.**

 **Jacki, don't worry. I'm not mad at all. I wasn't trying to control his sexuality or anything. My reasons for at first pairing Shiro and Allura was because I actually haven't watched past season 1 episode 3 of Voltron, so all I knew about Adam was his name and that he apparently died. I am going to change the pairing because I had a thought that I could pair Allura with Snape. She's a princess and he's a Prince. I thought it might be funny. I'll be watching the show as I write so Adam will end up with Shiro.**

 **So originally I completely forgot Snape was a character...it was at the request of my friend that I add him in this fic as one of the good guys. You guys might know her. She's** **GriffinGirlElizabeth** **. I had one of her fics (The Little Beast, a fantastic beasts fic) posted on my account for awhile. We finally got her her own fanfiction account and are putting the fic up on it. Same thing but slower updates because she keeps forgetting to remind me to help her post the chapters. I'm managing the account for her since she's still busy with school. But yeah, check her out! It's the same username as her Wattpad account, which is underlined above.**

 **Anyway! Yeah, the blessing thing. It's kinda like empathy, but more centered towards feelings directed at or relating to Harry. Don't know where the idea came from but I thought it'd be neat. It'll be a super useful ability later on as well, so you can look forward to that.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really do like to hear from you. I hope you all like this chapter and want to review again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Voltron**

"C'mon mate. Why won't you tell us where you went to yesterday?" Ron asked (demanded) for the seventh time that morning. _Traitor. Irritated. Feels entitled to know everything about you. Suspicious. Loyal to money. Loyal to the manipulator._

'Oh I don't know. Maybe because you are a fucking traitor?' Harry sarcastically thought. Outloud however, he said nothing. Hermione pursed her lips at him.

"Oh honestly Harry. This is really irresponsible of you. What if something had happened?" Hermione demanded. _Traitor. Bossy. Suspicious. Feels superior to you. Feels entitled to know everything. Loyal to the manipulator._ Harry sighed deeply. He's been dealing with this same interrogation ever since he woke up...Okay a little after he woke up. Luna wasn't kidding when she said he'd be woken up to a pig exploding. The pig being Ron and the explosion being his screams at waking up to a giant (stuffed) spider sitting on his chest. Saddest part? It was so very obvious that it was stuffed. It looked like one of those cartoon child toys and was pink and purple. That was at six thirty that morning. Twenty minutes ago. Which left Harry with ten minutes to get away from this interrogation and down to the dungeons.

"What could happen Hermione? You said it yourself. Hogwarts is the safest place to be when it comes to Voldemort. And the centaurs have taken care of Umbridge so she's not a problem anymore. I don't see what could happen in a few hours by myself," Harry snapped at her, releasing a bit of the bitterness he felt. But now was not the time for that so he sighed again and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. It's just, after everything at the Ministry and with Sirius dying...I just needed time to be alone. Away from all the stares and questions that tends to happen when something big happens involving me," Harry lied through his teeth at them, but it was a skill he's had years of practice with when living with the Dursleys.

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry. You're right," Hermione apologized. _Lies! Irritated. Wants something to feed the manipulator._

"Yeah mate. Same here," Ron was quick to follow her lead. _Lies! Anger. Jealousy. Hungry._

"It's fine guys. Let's just get to breakfast," Harry was quick to change the topic, before he broke his acting by rolling his eyes. The rest of the journey was spent with their usual idle chit chat. Only Harry knew it was fake on all three parts this time. They were just entering the Great Hall when Luna skipped up to them.

"Hello Harry. Hello Ron. Hello Hermione. The nargles told me I would find you here," Luna greeted. Harry could feel the _Irritation_ and _Hatred_ rolling off Ron and Hermione as they greeted the blonde girl cheerfully.

"What's up Luna?" Harry asked, focusing on the _Happy, safe, Pride_ feelings coming from Luna.

"My shoes went missing again," Luna stated. Sure enough, a glance down showed her feet were bare. "I was hoping you could help me look for them?" she asked, looking at Ron and Hermione. Harry could see as well as feel the reluctance both were giving off.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll help Luna then catch up. If we keep Ron from his food any longer his stomach might start eating itself," Harry joked. Ron practically bolted for the Gryffindor table as soon as Harry finished speaking. Hermione was quick to follow, but she threw a quick goodluck at Harry before departing. Luna quickly skipped off with Harry following her. It was when they reached the safety (and man. Harry never thought he'd say that in his lifetime) of the dungeons that Harry released the groan he's been holding in.

"I _really_ wish I could punch them," Harry told the group. Everyone from last night was already there and they wasted no time in beginning the plans. Harry was passed a pair of scissors and a small bowl, which he used to hold several locks of hair he cut off. He passed the hair to Blaise, who dropped them into several vials of polyjuice and started mixing. Snape handed Harry a vial of a different potion. Harry vaguely recognized it as the hair growth potion they did in second year. He drank it without hesitation and felt his hair rapidly grow until it was to his mid back. Naturally this earned laughter from the twins and hidden snickers from everyone else. Except Luna. Luna was a sweetheart.

"You look really pretty Harriet," George laughed, even as Harry glared at him. _Playing. Pride. Safe._

"Yeah? Well I seem to remember this lovely bird I met last year. I believe her name was Georgina? Oh and we can't forget her sister either. Fredrica was a beauty as well," Harry teased back, even as he passed Luna the scissors when she came over. She quickly got to work restyling his hair while the banter in the room continued with Blaise.

"I seem to remember a beautiful girl myself," he started.

"Blaise. You tell and I will reveal the incident," Draco interrupted. Unfortunately for our poor blonde boy, he was in a room with three pranksters, who quickly pieced together the unspoken story.

"You were turned into a girl?" Fred asked laughing.

"We called her Draconia," Blaise answered nodding. This set off even more laughter. Even shy Neville and evil dungeon dweller Snape had cracked a smile.

"Done~" Luna chirped, conjuring a mirror and handing it to Harry. Everyone was staring at his new look in various stages of shock and surprise.

"Luna, you've done the impossible. You've tamed the Potter Hair," Harry said after several minutes of silence. It was true. The hairstyle Luna gave him could only be described as a mullet, however his bangs perfectly hid his scar and the longer hair weighed down the natural unruliness of his shorter hairstyle.

"It actually looks really good on you," Neville spoke up, getting agreements from the rest of the teens. Draco was the first to snap out of whatever daze had settled around them, quickly getting up and shoving a pile of clothes into Harry's arms...no, he was Keith now. Keith was quickly shoved into the potions cabinet to change.

When he came out, it was wearing a dark red undershirt, a black vest, black trousers, black leather fingerless gloves, and some sturdy black boots that went up to his mid calf. He was ask given some glasses, simple black rectangular frames, that went with the outfit. Luckily they were in his prescription, though Keith was hesitant to ask how they knew it. Twin wolf whistles rang out while Draco approached with a black tie in hand.

"Uncle Sev's meeting takes place in the muggle world," the blonde explained as he expertly tied the tie around Keith's neck. "We need to make you look the part of a high class citizen. The mannerisms shouldn't be horribly difficult for you to figure out."

"So I just need to act like you?" Keith questioned. Malfoy rolled his eyes and stepped away. Keith smirked.

"I think you should tie your hair back," Neville spoke up.

"Yeah mate. The long hair is a good look for you but doesn't fit in the style you've got going on," Fred spoke up, coming to stand next to him with George. Blaise solved the problem by transfiguring a hair tie out of something Luna handed him and quickly tying Keith's hair into a low ponytail.

"I think you guys enjoy using me as a doll way too much," Keith told them bluntly. Nobody disagreed.

"If we are to keep the schedule we need to be leaving soon," Snape spoke up, causing silence to descend upon the teens, which was broken by Luna.

"Don't worry. Once Keith is hidden we can come visit him. It'll only be a few weeks before he has all the shopping done," Luna announced, handing Keith a black messenger bag. "It's a featherweight bottomless bag. I packed some breakfast in there and the elves gave you enough food to last you a few days. There's also a two way journal we can use to keep in touch. It's the green one. The red journal has a few checklists that you should look at during the meeting. The rest of the items can wait until you get settled in," Luna told him before hugging him tightly. "Please. Stay safe."

"I'll do my best," Harry promised as he sling the bag over one shoulder. After Luna stepped back the twins took her place, sandwiching Keith between them.

"Take care Keith," Fred started.

"Once you get settled down let us know," George continued.

"We'll come down for a visit. Maybe even start our shop close by," Fred finished with a wink. Keith laughed.

"Suddenly I'm fearing for the wizarding population," he joked, earning laughs from both twins. They both gave one final squeeze before letting go and stepping aside for Neville.

"You are in charge of keeping the twins in line now Nev," Keith told the shy Gryffindor somberly. He almost felt bad for how fast Neville paled.

"Please don't joke about that. They terrify me more than Gran," Neville spoke seriously. They kept the straight faces for a few more seconds before breaking into wide grins. "Take care of yourself. And keep in touch. We are all your friends. You don't have to do everything alone," Neville told him.

"I know Nev. I promise, I'll message you guys as soon as I can. Take care of Hedwig for me until I can get her," Keith waited until Neville nodded before looking at Draco and Blaise.

"Don't expect me to suddenly be all huggy with you Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"It's Kogane now Malfoy," Keith sneered back. "But really. Thank you. You didn't have to help me but you did. That means a lot," Keith said honestly. Draco looked away with a 'tch' but Keith still caught the pink creeping up on his ears. _Happy. Pleased._ Keith shared a knowing grin with Blaise, who strode forward and held out his hand. Keith took it without hesitation.

"Mother and I are likely to visit you over the summer. There are many lessons we need to teach you if you are to survive in the pureblood circles," Blaise had an almost gleeful glint in his eyes, causing Keith to wince. Blaise was giving off feelings of _Mischievousness._

"The way you say that seriously has me fearing for my life. You realize this right?" Keith teased.

"Hey, if nothing else, I have to teach you about the Blessing."

"You don't need an excuse to stop by. Any of you," Keith said, turning to face the whole group. Even Snape. "All of you are more than welcomed to drop by once I get a place set up. Any time you want. I can't imagine I'll be doing much besides training and studying so a distraction would be welcomed," Keith told them. Everyone smiled at him and nodded. Snape stepped forward and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. No words were said but the message was clear. It's time to go.

"I have to warn you. If we are going by floo I am horrible at it," Keith said.

"Luckily for you then, we are apparating. Hence the disguise," Snape drawled at him. Keith nodded.

"Yes Uncle. I appreciate the assistance your students have provided me in the short time I have known them. I hope to become better acquaintances with them in the future," Keith said politely as he winked at his friends. He was talking out of his ass and mimicking the shows the Dursley's had watched. By the amused looks given to him it was working.

The door opened and the show officially began. Fred and George darted out first, matching mischievous grins plastered on their faces. It wouldn't be suspicious if they were sneaking around Snape's office. Everyone would just expect a prank to befall the potion's teacher soon.

Once the twins gave the All Clear signal Luna, Neville, and Blaise left. Blaise had downed one of the polyjuice vials and was now disguised as Harry had been. Ratty old clothes, disheveled hair, wand (under wickedly strong glamor charms) tucked into his pockets, and all. If Keith didn't know any better he would have said Blaise was Harry. The slytherin boy's acting was perfect. He even noticed Luna was holding a couple pairs of her shoes, and another pair now covered her feet. Good. That'll end any suspicions from Granger and Weasley. He assumed Neville would be someone they ran into in the hallway and had joined the search for the shoes.

The last to leave was Draco, Snape, and Keith. Just before leaving the room, Snape handed Keith a ring and told him to wear it. He explained that the ring would protect from Legilimency while it was worn. He almost asked what the looks both Snape and Draco were giving him when he slipped on the ring were about, but ultimately decided that there was time for that later. The three of them left the office and walked to the great hall together, Draco and Keith having a conversation about the benefits of gillyweed in potions while Snape stalked ahead of them.

"Mr. Malfoy. Do keep my nephew company while I inform the headmaster of our departure," Snape announced when the trio reached the entryway of the great hall. Snape stalked off towards the headmaster's office, leaving Keith and Draco in the doorway. All according to plan.

Immediately the whispers started up and Keith noticed all the stares he was getting from the majority of the female population and several males as well. He simply ignored them, turning back to Draco to continue their conversation. By the amused look the blonde was giving him and the dreamy sighs he heard from the great hall, he should have scowled and glared at them instead. Something to remember for the next time.

Keith had just asked Draco a question about if there were any ways to make the draught of peace more efficiently when Weasley, Granger, and Harry (aka, Blaise) stalked up to them.

"So there's another Snape? Just bloody perfect. It's only natural the greasy git's nephew would hang out with the slimy snakes," Weasley snarked his greeting, if you could even call it that. Keith turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow before reaching into his bag and pulling out a sickle.

"Buy some better insults please," Keith said, depositing the coin into Weasley's robe pocket. The utter shocked silence in the great hall matched the expressions on Weasley and Granger's faces perfectly. Blaise/Harry was standing behind them with wide eyes as well, but Keith felt it was more of a "why did I never think of that" type of shock than the "what the hell just happened" shock everyone else was feeling. Even the teachers were wide eyed at the exchange.

"Come along Keith. We can wait for Professor Snape somewhere else," Malfoy announced. Keith nodded and followed the blond without a backwards glance towards the two idiots and Blaise.

The sudden wave of _DANGER! Pissed! Wants to hurt!_ from behind Keith had him quickly yanking Malfoy to the side and out of the path of an incoming curse. Weasley stood there, wand drawn and another curse on his lips. Keith wanted to laugh at how pathetic Weasley looked right then. He didn't appear threatening at all. Not with several teachers hurriedly making their way towards the group, led by a furious McGonagall. Weasley's second curse was fired at them but was blocked by a shield from Snape, who had just rounded the corner that came from the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was following Snape but seemed in no hurry to help mediate the situation. Typical Dumbledore. Keith would definitely be writing down all the instances Dumbledore has failed to act in a timely fashion later. But unfortunately he had other things to focus on at the moment.

It was comical, watching Weasley's face go from a bright red to ashen white in seconds. It was like someone sucked all the color out of him.

"Mr. Weasley! What the devil do you think you were doing!" McGonagall screamed at him the second she got what she deemed close enough. Weasley opened his mouth to say something but McGonagall wasn't having it. "Silence! Every single person in this room has just witnessed you attacking a fellow student and a guest while their backs were turned! You are the only one at fault here!" McGonagall yelled in a manner that was eerily reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley. Keith expertly tuned her out, instead focusing on Snape.

"Are you boys alright?" Snape asked looking them both over with a critical eye.

"Of course Uncle. However, I'm afraid this school hasn't made much of an impression on me if this is how the students act. I think I would prefer to continue homeschooling," Keith spoke coolly as he kept to the story they concocted last night. Which was that Keith had met Snape in his office by floo to get a mini tour of the castle in order to see if he was interested in transferring.

"Keith my boy, surely you would forgive young Ronald? He is just a bit spirited," Dumbledore spoke up. The disbelief in the air from students and teachers alike was nearly suffocating but it seemed Dumbledore didn't notice it at all. Keith raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry? Who gave you permission to use my first name? I certainly haven't. If you are going to talk to me in the future, I am to be addressed as Mr. Kogane. As for your student's behavior. No. I will not forgive him. If he was a child, yes. But based on his appearance, he is at least fifteen if not older. Someone at that age should be able to control themselves better. The fact that the only punishment given to him is a few points taken away is making my opinion of this school drop farther by the second. From what Draco has explained to me, the detentions in this institution are a joke and the point system is only rewarding to the head of house than to the students. There is no actual discipline or reward system to keep students in line. The only one who has been giving fair punishments seems to be my Uncle," Keith laid into Dumbledore without hesitation.

"Surely you are biased?" a voice called from the Gryffindor table. It was Fred.

"Yeah! Doesn't seem like you've talked to anyone but Slytherins and Snape!" George followed. Good boys. They sure can improvise and spin the situation to their favor.

"As a matter of fact, I have spoken to multiple students from various houses. Most have graduated several years ago but they all say the same thing. They did not want a detention from my Uncle as he actually made them work. Now, hearing that, what do you think? Students are willing to do whatever they want in all but one class because they know that the teachers won't give them a fitting punishment. That sounds to me like this is more of a playground than a school," Keith said bluntly, however not losing the 'calm and cool' voice he's been using. Then, turning to Snape he asked, "May we leave? I do not wish us to be late to our meeting and this...confrontation has taken up more time than we had planned."

"Of course. Minerva, I hope I can trust you to deal out a _fitting_ punishment for Mr. Weasley in my absence. Come along Keith," Snape turned on his heal and started to walk towards the exit. Keith took a second to give a goodbye to Draco, completely ignoring everyone else in the room, before following Snape quickly. Immediately after they left chatter started up in the Great Hall, loud enough that the duo could hear it from where they were. Neither of their masks broke though. As the saying went "the walls have eyes".

Snape and Keith finally reached the apparition point, and with one final glance at the castle, were gone with a 'pop'. They had done it. Keith was now out of Hogwarts and the traitors were none the wiser.

 **Done! I had meant to post this yesterday but the confrontation with Ron took up more time than I had thought. Anyway, hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I can't wait to hear from you guys again!**

 **See ya next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer ~ Do not own Voltron or Harry Potter**

They appeared in a deserted alleyway, which was good for Keith because he nearly faceplated into a dumpster while trying to regain his breathing.

"That...sucked," Keith gasped, a hand on his stomach as he waited out the feeling of nausea. Thankfully it only took a minute before he felt like a human being again.

"Impressive," Snape said from behind Keith. "Most people vomit on their first apparition."

"I think we already established I'm not most people," Keith replied.

"Quite right," Snape agreed. "My meeting shouldn't take more than a half hour. Afterwards we will head to the bank," he told Keith as they walked out of the alley and towards a fancy business. "You will wait for me. I trust you can stay out of trouble that long at least," Snape's raised eyebrow had Keith snorting lightly.

"I'll sit on the bench and enjoy the air. Perhaps even look through the journal Luna left," Keith told him as they arrived. Doing as he said he would, Keith sat on the bench outside the business. Snape gave him a final look before nodding and making his way inside. Keith waited a moment to take in the sights around him before looking inside the bag. The first thing he saw was an apple and bacon sandwich, breakfast courtesy of Luna. He ate the sandwich first, finishing in a couple minutes and getting up only to throw away the wrapper and napkin that came with the sandwich. Next he pulled out the apple and red journal. He took a bite out of his apple as he started reading the checklist Luna wrote for him on the first page.

 _1.) Breakfast_

Chuckling, Keith used the pen (like an actual muggle pen! Keith missed those. Quills were horrible) he found in the front pocket of the bag to mark it as done. Tucking the pen behind his ear and skimming over the rest of the list, Keith couldn't help but be impressed.

"Luna you are amazing. You thought of everything didn't you?" Keith asked out loud, despite not expecting an answer. Turning the page, Keith took another bite of the apple. The first thing he saw was a cut out of a trunk article, advertising a fifteen compartment housing trunk. The cut out had all the information about the trunk and various features and rooms that could be applied. The page beside it had a list of Luna's recommended compartments. She suggested he get three of the trunks, each one having a list of rooms that she thought would work for each trunk. "Okay, take that back. You definitely thought of everything," Keith said looking over the suggestions. Several of the rooms she listed were things Keith never would have thought of. Such as a garden or a farm area for animals. But all of the suggested compartments would allow him to live comfortably no matter where he was. He'd even be able to be fully self sustaining in terms of food and such. Anything he would need was there...although he was a bit confused as to why he'd need eight libraries. But if Luna said he'd need eight libraries then he'd get eight libraries. Keith was beginning to understand that when Luna suggested something, she knew what she was talking about. It was scary how accurate she was at times. Best not to question it if he was being honest.

A voice saying "Cub" questioningly startled Keith out of his thoughts and had him looking up to see Remus and Tonks looking at him with wide eyes. Keith inwardly cursed Potter Luck.

"Hey Remus, Tonks. Let me explain before you contact anyone?" Keith pleaded hopefully. The duo looked at one another before taking a seat on the bench beside Keith.

"Shouldn't you be in school Harry?" Tonks asked curiously. _Safe. Pride. Concerned. Trustworthy._

"It's Keith now, or it will be when I get to the bank anyway," Keith told them, getting a feeling of shock from both.

"Start from the beginning Cub," Remus requested. _Pack. Pride. Safe. Worried. Grieving. Protective._ Keith glanced around to make sure there was no muggles paying attention to them.

"Long story short. I had a dream where a blue space lion told me I have three parents and my second mother is an alien. During said dream I found out Dumbledore was planning to have me killed after I took care of Voldemort and got Ginny pregnant. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all in on it as well," Keith explained. He could see, as well as feel, the wide range of emotions flash across the two of their faces. Keith figured it was only sheer force of will that kept Tonks' hair from changing colors with her mood. They were surrounded by muggles after all. It was the deep growl that came from Remus that had Keith continuing his story. "The lion gave me some sort of blessing, which lets me get a feel for emotions of others but only if the emotions concern me or my friends. They are fully on my side and helped sneak me out of Hogwarts. They are using Polyjuice to pretend to be me until the the school year is over. By then, I should be somewhere safe and far away from Dumbledore," Keith explained. Remus seemed to calm down at the news that Keith was handling things.

"Who are the people who helped you?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Luna, Neville, and the twins first. Then there's Malfoy and another Slytherin by the name Blaise Zabini. Lastly there's Professor Snape. He's the one who made it possible for me to make it out of the castle at all," Keith explained. Remus gave Keith a small smile while Tonks looked completely shocked.

"Man I definitely wanna hear that story now. I'm guessing it has something to do with your new look?" Tonks motioned to his hair and outfit.

"Yep. Keith Kogane is the nephew of Severus Snape," Keith answered. "It was his idea."

"Where is Sevvy?" Tonks asked looking around. Keith pointed at the building behind him.

"He had a meeting with someone here. Should be over soon. Once it is, we are going to the bank and following the checklist," Keith tapped on the journal sitting in his lap. At Remus's curious glance, Keith handed it to him for him to look over, Tonks reading over his shoulder.

"Wait. Who wrote this?" Tonks asked looking at Keith shocked.

"Luna."

"How did she know I have news to tell you?"

"I have absolutely no answer for you other than she's Luna," Keith answered shrugging. "I'm beginning to learn that she knows her stuff and to just accept it."

"Well okay then," Tonks said stumped.

"Mr. Kogane. I could have sworn I told you to stay out of trouble," Snape's voice had both Keith and Tonks jumping slightly. The _mischievous_ feeling rolling off Remus told Keith all he needed to know. Bloody werewolf smelt Snape coming and neglected to warn them. Keith blamed the prankster genes.

"I technically did not get into trouble. I gained us more helpers," Keith replied, not missing a beat despite the mini heart attack Snape gave him. "They are fully trustworthy."

"Good to know," Snape studied Remus and Tonks closely for a second before sighing. "I assume you are joining us?"

"Yep!" Tonks answered. Keith and Remus shrugged when Snape turned his look on them.

"We were already heading to the bank when we saw Har- I mean Keith," Remus explained.

"Fine. Best hurry along. Something tells me that this is going to be a long day," Snape sighed again. Keith stood up and placed the journal back into his bag and threw the apple core away.

The trip to The Leaky Cauldron was short and spent with idle chatter amongst Keith, Tonks, and Remus. Occasionally Snape would give his two cents for a topic but he mostly just listened to the other three talk. There was a short pause before actually making it into diagon as the group exchanged greetings with Tom. Thankfully, diagon was relatively empty as they walked through the street. A combination of it school still in session and the early morning most likely. Keith may have been disguised but the less people the better.

The quartet entered the bank and Snape led them to the front desk, where a goblin was signing paperwork. Keith recognizes him as Griphook, the goblin that helped him the first time he entered the bank.

"We require your services and a private room to attend to our business," Snape told the goblin, who gave a curt nod and led them through the halls of the bank until they reached what reminded Keith of a muggle conference room. A long table in the center of the room with six chairs on each side. Snape took the seat at the head of the table, motioning for Keith to sit on his right. Remus sat on Keith's other side, with Tonks sitting across from him and next to Griphook, who was on Snape's left.

"What is the business you require Lord Prince?" Griphook asked Snape, who shook his head.

"It is Mr. Potter that requires assistance," Snape told him while motioning to Keith. Griphook raised an eyebrow.

"Does this visit include why you have not responded to any bank statements we have sent?" he asked in that polite but slightly judging tone.

"Sorta? I actually have never received a single bank statement so I don't know what you are talking about," Keith told Griphook. He reached into the bag and pulled back out the red journal. Opening to the first page, he slid the journal over to Griphook. "Most of these are why we are here. I have recently discovered Dumbledore has been using my money without my knowledge. Upon discovering the plans he has for me, I decided it was best to get as far away as possible," Keith explained.

"It appears we have a long day ahead of us Mr. Potter," Griphook spoke with a grin. Keith only nodded. "First thing would be a full inheritance test," Griphook told them. To Keith it looked like he just pushed a button, which summoned another goblin. The two conversed in gobbledygook for a minute before the second goblin left, returning a few minutes later with a couple of bowls, parchment, a knife, and two vials of potions. Griphook took one of the potions and poured it into the bowl before sliding the bowl and knife towards Keith. "Mr. Potter, please add seven drops of blood into the bowl," Griphook requested. Keith nodded and used the knife to make a cut into his hand. He held the bleeding appendage over the potion bowl until exactly seven drops had fallen into the bowl. Snape healed his hand after Keith pulled it away. Everyone watched silently as the potion turned bright purple, then the parchment being submerged into it.

"It will take a couple minutes for the results to appear," Griphook announced, pouring the other potion into the second bowl. "While we wait, let us begin on the third item. Please add three drops of blood into the bowl." Keith did so without hesitation and Snape once again healed the cut on his hand. This time the potion turned a pale blue color before the parchment was submerged into it. Griphook then pushed the second bowl to the side, switching it with the first one. The parchment had absorbed the potion while they were focused on the second one. Griphook removed the parchment from the bowl and passed it over to Keith. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Father: James Charles Potter (deceased)_

 _Mother (Birth): Krolia_

 _Mother (Blood Adoption): Lilly Marie Potter née Evans (deceased)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)_

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom_

 _Titles:_

 _Lord Potter (birth)_

 _Lord Peverell (birth)_

 _Lord Gryffindor (birth)_

 _Lord Black (declaration)_

 _Heir Prince (declaration)_

 _Lord Slytherin (conquest)_

 _Vaults_

 _Potter:_

 _# 687: trust vault_

 _# 293: 87,318 various furniture and artifacts. 391 various weapons._

 _# 294: 912,503 books_

 _# 295: 1,274,890,000 Galleons. 638,721,900 Sickels. 365,918,200 Knuts._

 _Peverell:_

 _# 239: 1,006,502 various artifacts and furniture. 285 various weapons._

 _# 240: 5,457,201 books_

 _# 241: 37,501,644,396 Galleons. 679,264,727 Sickles. 599,265,002 Knuts._

 _Gryffindor:_

 _# 87: 2,687,599 various artifacts and furniture. 1,549 various weapons_

 _# 88: 7,973 books_

 _# 89: 87,476,269,356 Galleons. 1,982,475,587 Sickles. 711,423,901 Knuts._

 _Black:_

 _# 722: 43,971 various artifacts and furniture. 127 various weapons. 2,769 books._

 _# 349: 40,671,645 Galleons. 792,703 Sickles. 118,592 Knuts._

 _Prince:_

 _# 525: 47,165 various artifacts and furniture. 89 various weapons. 3,104 books._

 _# 526: 1,260,572 Galleons. 961,316 Sickles. 417,511 Knuts._

 _Slytherin:_

 _# 84: 3,659,207 various artifacts and furniture. 857 various weapons._

 _# 85: 10,842 books_

 _# 86: 1,983,492,580 Galleons. 1,692,363,021 Sickles. 484,486,906 Knuts._

 _Properties and Businesses_

 _Potter:_

 _Potter Mansion_

 _Desert house_

 _Paris vacation house_

 _Japan vacation house_

 _#4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surry_

 _100% ownership of Subway_

 _100% ownership of Domino's_

 _100% ownership of Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _100% ownership of Grunnings_

 _2 Wizengamot seats_

 _Peverell:_

 _Peverell Castle_

 _Spain vacation house_

 _Hawaii vacation house_

 _86% ownership of Starbucks_

 _80% ownership of the Daily Prophet_

 _100% ownership of Honeydukes_

 _4 wizengamot Seats_

 _Gryffindor:_

 _25% of Hogwarts_

 _Gryffindor Manor_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _Italy vacation house_

 _100% ownership of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_

 _Black:_

 _Number 12, Grimmauld Place_

 _Black Manor_

 _Egypt vacation home_

 _100% ownership of Magical Menagerie_

 _Prince:_

 _Prince Manor_

 _100% ownership of Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _100% ownership of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_

 _Slytherin:_

 _25% of Hogwarts_

 _Slytherin manor_

 _Slytherin Island_

 _China vacation home_

 _100% ownership of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _100% ownership of Dervish & Banges_

"This can't be right," Keith muttered as he read over the results.

"I assure you Mr. Potter, the results are completely accurate," Griphook reassured. Keith passed the paper over to Snape, hoping the man could make sense of what was on the page since Keith couldn't. Keith did have the satisfaction of watching Snape's eyebrows disappear into his hairline the further he read, however. Something Remus and Tonks seemed to notice as well.

"We are going to need the full record books for each family. Along with the history of each account for the last fourteen years," Snape told Griphook, passing the parchment to the goblin.

"Of course," Griphook told them. He then used the magic call button to have another goblin enter the room. A short conversation later and the second goblin left to fetch the requested items.

"Should we take a look at the other parchment now?" Tonks asked as she motioned to the second bowl. The parchment had absorbed the potion while they were going over the results of the first one. At Griphook's nod, Keith took the parchment and unrolled it. The parchment showed an exact list of every injury he had ever received since his birth. Even detailing the ones that haven't healed properly. Which meant he saw the others in the room becoming more uncomfortable the more the parchment was unrolled. Huh. Apparently his poor eyesight wasn't genetics but some sort of complication in his birth. According to this, it was because he was born in a dusty cave during a battle. There was also something about magic blocks placed on him when he was a baby. According to the parchment, they were still active.

 _90% of magic core blocked - Albus Dumbledore_

 _100% creature inheritance blocked - Albus Dumbledore_

 _80% parselmagic blocked - Albus Dumbledore_

"...I think I just found out what number four on the list meant," Keith said slowly. A growl sounded through the room, courtesy of Remus seeing the list of injuries for himself. If the wide-eyed look Griphook and Snape we're giving Keith, magic blocks were way worse than he thought. The button was pushed once again while Keith and Tonks worked on calming Remus down.

"Prepare the ritual room immediately. Have healers on standby," Griphook barked to the goblin who entered.

"I'm gonna guess that it's bad," Keith said. Four pairs of incredulous eyes snapped to look at him.

"Bad is an understatement squirt," Tonks answered, rubbing Remus' arm lightly. "If you were to come into your majority with those blocks on? It likely would have killed you," she explained.

"Okay. Very bad then. Based on the whole ritual room thing, they can be removed right?" Keith asked Griphook this time, who nodded.

"Correct Mr. Potter. Goblin healers are the best healers there are. We can safely remove the blocks on your magic. In addition, we can try to correct some of the damages done to you," Griphook told them. That seemed to calm Remus down thankfully. Keith groaned and rubbed at his temples.

"Man. The day has barely started and it's only going to get worse," Keith announced. He looked over the parchment again to see if there was anything he should ask about now. "Question. Well two actually. What's parselmagic and what's a horcrux?"

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed before Snape was snatching the parchment from him and going over it with Griphook.

"So that's how the bastard did it!" Snape exclaimed in a rare show of uncontrolled emotions.

"We can use the fragment in Mr. Potter to track the others," Griphook said just as excitedly. It seemed like Snape and Griphook forgot the others were in the room.

"Will you be able to safely remove it?"

"Eventually yes. The ritual we use immediately kills the horcrux without damaging the host after removal. However, if we want to track down any other then we can't kill it."

"So that would mean we would have to leave it in him until the others have been located?"

"Unfortunately. However, should we locate a second then we can remove it from Mr. Potter and use the other to track any more, if any," Griphook explained.

Keith was quite proud to say it was Tonks that snapped first instead of him, breaking up the conversation with a loud, "What the bloody blazes is a horcrux and what the hell are you talking about?" causing Snape and Griphook to look over at the other three. The two composed themselves pretty quickly and Snape was the one who answered.

"A horcrux is a piece of extremely dark magic. It makes the user immortal by splitting their soul and storing a piece of it in an object," Snape explained.

"Oh! Kinda like the diary?" Keith asked.

"What diary?" Snape asked in confusion.

"Tom Riddle's diary in second year? You mean Dumbledore never told you?" Keith asked confused. "I figured he would at least tell the teachers about it."

"How about you start from the beginning," Remus suggested. Keith told them all about his second year, starting at being accused as the heir of Slytherin and ending with stabbing the diary with the basilisk fang. He even showed the scar as proof.

"Is the corpse still in the chamber?" Griphook asked leaning forward eagerly.

"I think so. Only a parseltongue can enter," Keith answered. Before the topic could be further discussed, another goblin entered the room and announced the ritual chambers were ready. Griphook nodded to the goblin, who left. He motioned for Keith to follow, which he did so quietly.

"I must warn you, some of the procedures will be painful. Firstly, we will be removing the blocks on your magic. That alone won't cause you and discomfort. However, when we begin correcting the damage cause to you in your youth, it will be painful. There are many bones that need to be rebroken in order to heal. Afterwards we will be correcting your malnutrition. Your body will be as if you had been giving all proper nutrients you missed out on," Griphook explained to Keith as they walked.

"What about the horcrux?"

"We will perform a spell that will track any other possible horcruxes. Should we find and retrieve another, we will call you back here and remove the one in your scar."

"I think we should hold off on that," Keith suggested. At Griphook's confused look he continued. "Voldemort already knows he has a connection to me. If he has more horcruxes then I think the best move would be to destroy them all at once. He wouldn't be expecting that. If we pick them off one by one, then he knows we are onto him and would up the protection or something," Keith explained.

"A sound strategy," Griphook agreed nodding. By this point they had stopped walking, instead conversing in front of the door to what Keith assumed was the ritual chamber. He was proven right as Griphook opened the door and motioned him inside.

The interior of the chamber was pretty plain. Stone walls, stone floor, and what looked like a stone bed in the center of the room.

Keith was instructed to remove his clothing, though he was allowed to keep his underwear on. This was so that the clothes wouldn't complicate the healing or get in the way. After that, he was told to lay on the center of the bed and to remain still. That's about the time the goblin healers came in. About ten of them stood in a circle around Keith, wands raised. That's when the spell started.

Keith closed his eyes, relaxing in the feel of his magic steadily growing larger by the second. Then the pain came. Keith felt several bones in his body SNAP and move around, but he didn't move or make a sound. He simply grit his teeth and waited for it to be over.

 **Chapter 4 is done! The next chapter will conclude the bank visit (hopefully). I think this was my longest chapter yet.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review! I love hearing your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer ~ Do not own Voltron or Harry Potter**

By the time Keith returned to the conference room, several hours had passed and he had gained the respect of the goblin healers. Apparently, most humans were reduced to a whining mess with a fraction of what he just went through. Keith was slightly sore from everything but ultimately just felt better than he ever had before. Likely a result of having access to all of his magic.

There was a slight shock waiting for him back in the room though. Bill Weasley sat awkwardly in the seat next to Griphook's empty one. The curse breaker seemed to fidget slightly under the combined stares of Snape, Remus, and Tonks.

When Keith walked into the room everyone's eyes turned and stared at him. A feeling of _shocked_ echoed around the room.

"Guys?" Keith luckily managed to snap them out of the shock quite quickly. That was a miracle in itself.

"You certainly look different," Tonks cheerfully told him. Keith raised an eyebrow.

"How different?" he asked, having not been able to find a mirror yet and check out the changes for himself. Remus, bless his soul, conjured a mirror for Keith before the others could speak. The first thing Keith noticed was that his eyes were no longer green, instead replaced by a deep violet color. His hair had gotten slightly thicker but overall didn't change from the style Luna had given it. He was several inches taller and had filled out a bit as well. He was still skinny but the muscles he had were more defined, giving him more of a slim chaser build instead of a lanky seeker one. He was built more for speed rather than strength but that was fine by him. Other than the eyes, he still looked more or less the same as far as he could tell.

"How are you feeling Har- sorry, Keith? The rituals used on you are usually pretty intense," Bill asked, drawing the attention in the room towards him. Keith could tell he was nervous but the blessing was also saying he was trustworthy.

"Bit stiff and kinda sore honestly but that's about it," Keith smiled as he took his previous seat between Remus and Snape. Bill let out a low whistle.

"Damn kid. What are you made of?" Bill asked, impressed.

"Flesh, bones, and sarcasm," Keith answered immediately. There were laughs of varying enthusiasm from everyone in the room.

"I believe we should return to the matter at hand. If I remember correctly, the next step on the list was emancipation?" Griphook asked after everyone had a chance to regain their composure. Snape nodded after a glance to the list. "That is quite simple. We need a verification of your identity and proof that your previous guardian is unfit. Since we already have both of those then it is simply a matter of filing the correct paperwork. Magic has already recognized you as an adult which helps as well," Griphook explained.

"Awesome," Keith said. There were nods from the rest of the group. Snape crossed out that from their list.

"Next is setting up Keith's new identity. Making it official I believe," Remus said. Griphook nodded.

"Another simple matter. I will need Mr. Potter to sign some paperwork. His name will then be changed to Keith Kogane. We will give him all the proper identification in both the magical and muggle world after the papers have been signed," Griphook told the group, producing a few rolls of parchment and a quill. Keith recognized it as a blood quill and winced, which drew the stares of the others.

"Ahh. Sorry. After this past year I'm a little wary of blood quills," Keith explained. It was Tonks that asked the question on their minds.

"Since when would you have access to a blood quill? They are illegal dark artifacts, with the only exceptions being when used by Gringotts to sign important documents," Tonks asked curiously. Curse her auror inquisitiveness. Keith sighed and decided to just get it over with.

"Umbitch, ah sorry, Um _bridge_ was using blood quills on students during detention. She'd make us write lines until the message 'sunk in'," Keith said, making finger quotes. That only succeeded to draw attention to his hand, uncovered by the gloves since he didn't put them back on. The limb was immediately snatched by Remus for a closer inspection. Everyone leaned back at the murderous growl he let off this time. If finding out his magic was blocked made Remus mad, this just made him _pissed_. Tonks immediately set to calming him down again.

"I assure you Mr. Kogane, Gringotts only uses blood quills for the most important documents. We prefer to use magical signatures for our more mundane documents," Griphook stated. Everyone noticed that he called Keith by his new name when the documents haven't even been signed yet. Keith smirked at that.

"I don't have any problem with the object itself. And I'm considering this as further evidence against Dumbledore," Keith said. He didn't hesitate to pick up the quill and sign the documents, making his name change official. Griphook gave him a goblin grin when the documents glowed, sealing the deal.

"Congratulations Mr. Kogane. We will have your new IDs ready by the end of your visit," Griphook said. Everyone smiled at Keith. Now it wasn't just a fake identity. It _was_ his identity. The happiness was infectious, causing even Snape to smile.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a goblin. He spoke to Griphook in gobbledygook before bowing and leaving.

"Lord Prince. The paperwork has been completed. Mr. Kogane is now your heir, as recognized by the heir ring he wears," Griphook stated to Snape. The potions master had a smug grin on his face while Keith gazed at the ring on his hand in confusion.

"I thought this was just supposed to block Legilimency?" Keith asked. Bill was the one who shook his head.

"The crest on the ring signifies the Prince family. The lord and heir rings have enchantments on them but each is different for each family. The Prince rings have enchantments that block Legilimency as well as most minor curses. I believe that if the ring doesn't approve of its heir then it will not allow itself to be worn?" this last part of the explanation was directed towards Snape, who nodded. Keith looked at the ring, then to Snape, studying both intently.

"Wait. You gave me this ring before we even left Hogwarts. Was that what the weird looks you and Draco were giving me about? You were seeing if the ring approved me as your heir?" Keith asked confused. Snape nodded.

"That is correct. After you left the night before I began thinking. Lily would be ashamed with how I treated you through the school years. We used to be quite close but I made a mistake that cost us our friendship. It is my belief that, had things been different, you would have been my son," Snape told him softly. Keith found himself at a loss for words.

"Could you...tell me about her someday?" Keith asked hesitantly. "I've only ever heard stories of dad."

"I'd love to," Snape said with a small smile. The moment was broken by a soft 'aww'. The attention was diverted to Bill, who flushed as red as his hair.

"Whoops. Sorry. Ruined the moment," Bill said. Keith chuckled while Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did. And as there is no recovering it we might as well move on," Snape drawled.

"Let's see...We've done the first seven," Tonks took the book to look over and mark out the completed items, "Now it says...letters for the goblins?" she asked confused. Keith's face scrunched in confusion.

"Maybe in the bag?" he suggested. He opened the bag and sure enough, there were two envelopes tucked behind the green journal. He pulled them out and handed them to Griphook. The goblin read the letters one at a time, then used his button to call another goblin into the room. Some gobbledygook was exchanged and the second goblin looked like his eyes would pop out if his head as he left.

"What's the letters about?" Tonks asked just as curious as Keith. A glance at the other occupants of the table showed they were curious as well.

"The letters are a request to allow one Mr. Keith Kogane to have all the books in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw vaults be given to him," Griphook said. Keith felt his eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"Mr. Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Longbottom and Hufflepuff has requested we remove all the books in the Hufflepuff library, place them in a bottomless bag, and give them to Mr. Kogane. Miss Luna Lovegood, heir to the house of Lovegood and the Most Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw has requested the same," Griphook explained. Silence. Dead silence surrounded those at the table, each stunned at what they just heard.

"Wha-Why? Why would they give the books to _me?_ Those books have to be worth a fortune! Wouldn't they rather keep them for their own families?" Keith asked stunned. He ignored the looks being given to him by the others in the room with practiced ease. Griphook looked at one of the letters then back to Keith.

"Ah yes. Miss Lovegood has requested I pass along a message to you as well. 'We gave you the books because we care about you silly. They are just collecting dust in the vaults. Besides, they might be really helpful when you go to space' she says," Griphook said. It was...interesting to hear Griphook say silly, Keith thought.

"Luna really thinks of everything," Keith sighed.

"She worries me," Snape muttered. The only reason Keith heard him say it at all was because he was sitting next to him.

"What's this about going to space?" Bill asked curiously.

"In a couple years I'm going to go into outer space and save the universe from evil aliens while I try to find my alien mother," Keith explained. He took some joy in watching as Bill's face took on an expression of confusion.

"Well okay then," the cursebreaker said blinking. Keith took pity on him and explained the entire situation to him, starting with the dream and ending with arriving at the bank.

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you," Tonks said.

"Yeah. My plan is to take it one step at a time. Right now my biggest concern is finishing Luna's checklist and then moving to the desert," Keith told them.

"Then we better get back to the list. The day isn't getting any shorter," Remus joked. The teasing mood vanished when they say what the next bullet was.

 _9.) Wills of James, Lily, and Sirius_

Keith took a deep breath and nodded to Griphook. He pushed the button to call another goblin, spoke a few words in gobbledygook, and turned his attention back to the group as the goblin left. Keith was beginning to sense a pattern.

"The wills of Lord and Lady Potter were sealed soon after their deaths. The will of Lord Black was scheduled to be read in four days time, however now is as good a time as any," Griphook told them.

"Why would the Potter wills be sealed?" Tonks asked.

"I do not know the answer to that. I only know that the will were sealed by the Chief Wizengamot approximately two hours after the death of the Potters," Griphook told them. Silence descended upon the group before Keith took a deep breath.

"Add that to the list against Dumbledore," he said calmly. He was furious, no doubt about it, but getting mad and lashing out wouldn't be a good thing right now. He'd have time to release his anger soon enough.

A goblin returned with three rolls of parchment and handed them to Griphook before leaving.

"As you are now Lord of the Potter and Black families and have been emancipated, you have the power to overrule the wills being sealed," Griphook explained. Keith nodded. Griphook opened the first one and began to read.

 _I, James Charles Potter, do hereby swear upon my magic that I am of sound mind as I write this letter, so mote it be._

 _If this particular will is being read then it means that our hiding place was discovered and both Lily and I were killed. Lily thought it would be a good idea for us to write different wills depending on how we died. This will is to be read if both Lily and I were killed while in hiding under the Fidelius. It means we were betrayed by our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was to act as a decoy while Pettigrew guarded the real secret._

 _Our son is to be left with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, or Frank and Alice Longbottom in that order. Harry is not to be left with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans under ANY circumstance._

 _To the Order of the Phoenix I leave one hundred thousand Galleons. Use it to take that snake bastard down._

 _To Remus Lupin I leave a sum of one million Galleons. Don't give me that look and don't protest. It's yours. Use it to buy a home of your own and take care of yourself. My only request is you don't spend it all on your chocolate addiction. I know you Moony. You'd totally do that if you had the opportunity._

 _To Sirius Black I leave a sum of one million Galleons and my son. We've been through practically everything together since we met on the train. You are my brother through and through. My only regret is that Lily and I won't be there to see Harry grow up. Take good care of Harry for me Padfoot. Tag, you're it._

 _To Minerva Mcgonagall I leave my transfiguration journal. May you use it well._

 _To Severus Snape I want to apologize. To put it bluntly, I was nothing more than a bullying git. I was jealous because of your relationship with Lily but the way I handled it was immature. You never deserved any of the shit I put you through and I'm sorry._

 _To Harry I leave everything else. You won't be able to access the main vaults until you have either passed seven OWLs or reach your majority. However, you have full access to your trust vault and any of the objects inside. My son, I regret that you have to grow up without your father. Listen to what your mother says in her will and grow up to be a good man. Know that I am very proud of you and that I love you very much Bambi._

 _This concludes the will of James Charles Potter, Lord to the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter._

Keith glanced around at the other occupants of the table once Griphook finished reading. Bill looked awkward. He felt like he was intruding on something private.

Remus was giving the parchment weird look. It was a cross between amusement, shock, protest, and exasperation. Tonks was trying to hold back her laughter at the expression and Keith couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips at the look. It was really funny.

Snape had a look of pure shock. Likely at the fact that James apologized to him and that he was on the list of guardians.

Keith wasn't sure what he was feeling to be honest. To him, James Potter was just a stranger. The only memories he had of the man was of his death and of Snape's memory of being bullied by him.

Nobody spoke and after a moment, Griphook picked up the next roll of parchment and started reading.

 _I, Lily Marie Potter née Evans, do hereby swear on my magic that I am of sound mind as I write this letter, so mote it be._

 _In the event of this will being read then it means I have died along with James. If that is the case then I want it to be known that Sirius Black is innocent of betraying us. As James' best friend he was the obvious choice to become our Secret Keeper, as we were hidden under the Fidelius Charm. Going by that logic we decided we would use Sirius as a decoy. The real secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, at the advice of Albus Dumbledore who had cast the spell for us. The only reason we didn't use Remus Lupin as our secret keeper was because Dumbledore kept sending him away whenever we wanted to get the spell cast, thus leaving him unavailable to become our secret keeper._

 _If this will is being read over the others then it means both James and I have died while in hiding. Should that be the case then our son is to live with the following people in this order should they be unavailable to raise him. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, or Frank and Alice Longbottom. Should all of them be unable to take Harry then he is to go Sirius' cousin. Andromeda Tonks née Black. Harry is not to be left with my sister under ANY circumstance. Petunia has made it very clear over the years that she hates anything magic. She would be a horrible guardian for Harry._

 _To Severus Snape I leave my potion journals and an apology. It was stupid of me to let that one little fight ruin our friendship. I should have stuck by you, instead I pushed you away. I'm sorry Sev._

 _To Remus Lupin I leave a sum of 1,000,000 Galleons. Take care of yourself Remus. Find a nice person to settle down with and start a family. You deserve that and so much more._

 _To Sirius Black I leave a sum of 1,000,000 Galleons. Please don't blow it all in one sitting. I also leave you my most precious treasure. Take care of Harry for me._

 _To Professor Flitwick I leave my Charms journal. As my mentor it is just as much yours as it was mine._

 _To Harry. My precious son. I leave you everything else of mine. You may not have been born from me but you are still my child. Now listen to me okay? Eat well and make sure you get enough sleep. Study well and get good grades too. Make lots of friends and when you're old enough find a nice person to spend the rest of your life with. Make sure you love them just as much as they love you and that they will treat you right. I love you so much Harry. I'm sorry I can't be there to raise you or tell you these things in person._

 _This concludes the will of Lilly Marie Potter née Evans, Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter._

This time the expressions were both the same and completely different. Bill still looked like he felt he was intruding on something, but he was also scribbling something onto a scrap piece of parchment with a determined look.

Remus was looking at the parchment with a purely exasperated look. Although he and Tonks did share a look that sent a blush to spread across Tonks' cheeks.

Snape...he looked even more shocked than before. But there was also a hint of grief and regret in his expression.

Keith...yeah he was upset. But Lily was still a stranger to him. He would have time for contemplating what if's later.

Again, nobody said a word and Griphook picked up the final piece of parchment.

 _I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby swear upon my magic that I am of sound mind as I write this letter, so mote it be._

 _As Lord of the Black family I hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks née Black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks into the Black family._

 _As Lord of the Black family I hereby cast out Bellatrix Lestrange née Black from the family._

 _To Remus Lupin I leave Grimmauld Place and a sum of one million Galleons. Once it's fixed up a bit you can use it to raise little Moony's. Though I recommend getting a new house elf if you want to keep the place clean. Kreacher isn't really fit to be working anymore, and that's not counting the whole "insulting everyone that is not my mother's portrait" thing._

 _Harry. I know you pup. My death isn't your fault. I don't know how I died but don't blame yourself. Knowing me, I went out in a blaze of glory and awesomeness. For you, I leave everything else I own. I made you my heir the day I was named your godfather. Despite the rather shoddy job I did at it, I still think of you as my own child. You've grown up into a fine man and I know James and Lily would be proud if you too. You're the new Lord Black now. Good luck Prongslet. Punch old moldywarts in the nose for me!_

 _This concludes the will of Sirius Orion Black, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black._

Keith had to take a deep breath to stop himself from crying. He kept repeating his mantra of 'there will be time to grieve alone later. Just be patient and hold out a little longer' in his head before he was calmed down and able to look at the others reactions.

Bill...was still writing things on his parchment but was looking at the other people in concern, particularly Keith, who gave him a small smile and a nod.

Tonks was looking at the parchment with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Keith couldn't blame her. It must be quite the shock to be reinstated back into the family.

Remus...had given up looking shocked and simply looked exasperated and amused. Though he did have a dusting of pink across his cheeks.

Snape was also looking at Keith in slight concern. They exchanged a look before Snape nodded and turned to Griphook.

"The items and money will be distributed in two weeks time," Griphook told them calmly. Everyone nodded. Two weeks would give them some time to plan ahead and prepare for the bitch fit the magical community would pull upon hearing the Potter wills were unsealed.

"Glad that I'll be out of England by the time the news goes public," Keith said. And yeah. With how the wizarding world was when it had anything to do with the name Potter, the news the wills were unsealed before "Harry" hit his majority would be all over the news within days.

"Mind if we come with you cub? Just while Grimmauld is going through renovations of course," Remus said, motioning to himself and Tonks. There was a joking glint in his eyes as he spoke. Renovations indeed.

"But of course uncle Moony. You are needed to decorate your room after all. Same with you Professor," Keith told them, looking at Snape.

"I am no longer your Professor," Snape said.

"Alrighty Uncle Sev," Keith teased. Snape let out a huff of breath and rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Keith knew he'd join Keith in Texas once Hogwarts had let out for the summer. Only a few more days. Keith needed to be far away before then.

The conversation was interrupted by a growling sound. All eyes turned to Tonks, who had a hand over her stomach and was rivaling a tomato with her coloring. Both her cheeks and hair were a bright red from the force of her blush.

"Not a word," Tonks hissed to them, which sent them into laughter. Keith smiled. Nothing like a hungry stomach to break a somber mood after a will reading.

"How about we take a lunch break before we continue with the remaining items on the list? We've been in here for...six hours already," Keith suggested. Everyone was very agreeable. Apparently their own stomachs were starting to speak. Tonks was just the first to get vocal.

 **FINALLY DONE! This chapter was a** _ **pain**_ **to finish. I hit a huge block just after I introduced Bill and have been making slow progress ever since. However I will admit I also became distracted with other fics of mine. I think I'm going to hold off on posting my most recent ideas until I have several chapters already finished. Those fics can be my backups for when I have nothing ready for my main fics.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed/followed/favorited! I'm sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please Review and let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
